Computer network management tools are currently used to identify changes to the configuration of a network and to track such changes in a network topology database. Additionally, such tools are used to monitor and analyze traffic flow on a computer network so that, when needed, changes can be made to the network topology to enhance performance.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used herein, the phrase “in communication,” including variances thereof, encompasses direct communication and/or indirect communication through one or more intermediary components and does not require direct physical (e.g., wired) communication and/or constant communication, but rather additionally includes selective communication at periodic or aperiodic intervals, as well as one-time events.